Little Shining Star
by cows4ever
Summary: Morinozuka Hoshi, sister of Mori and Satoshi. She's nothing like the two boys of the family at all. She doesn't do any fighting clubs, and she is not apart of the Host Club in anyway. Untill her president gives her the day off from the Black Magic club. Then she drags herself and her president in most of the crazy fiascos... NekozawaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OHSHC, so leave me be!**

**Chapter One**

It was time to head to my older brother's club, a club for entertaining young ladies that have _way_ to much time on their hands. I don't find it amusing at all, so I try to avoid all the crazy fangirls, and find normal people. Like Nekozawa-sempai. He's normal in my eyes, since he is my president of my club. And speaking of me (or my or something), I should probably tell you about myself.

My name is Morinozuka Hoshi. I'm in class 2-A with Ootori-san and Suoh-san. My brothers are Morinozuka Takashi and Morinozuka Satoshi, and my cousins are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Haninozuka Yasuchika. They are an odd bunch, and I always thought that their younger siblings were the opposite of the older versions. Anyway, people say that I look ezaxctly like my siblings: straight black hair (though mine reaches behind my knees. I've never cut it, only trim it), darj grey like eyes, and pale like skin. It's kinda an Morinozuka thing. Back to the point though!

I lifted my hand and gently rapped onto the big oak doors. "Come in," a masculine voice answered, and the doors swung open automatically. Red rose petals flew everywhere like murdered snow, and some of the soft objects glided across my pale face. "Welcome," a group of voices said, and 7 guys stood across from the entrance to Music Room 3. Well, 6 actually. The 7th person was really female, a girl named Fujioka Haruhi. "My my. If it isn't a new princess," Suoh-san said, coming up to me and kissing my left hand as if he really was a true prince. "Suoh-san. Please don't touch me," I deadpanned, making the said 'Prince' go to an Emo Corner.

"Shi-chan!" a boyish boy yelled, and the owner of the voice maid his way over to me, jumping off my brother, and hugging my waist. "Kuni-kun. It's nice to see you too," I said, patting my older cousin's blonde head. "Hoshi-san. I'm surprised to see you here," Ootori-san said, looking up from his notebook he swiped out after I entered the large music room. "I came here to see Taka-nii-chan," I said simply, not looking up from Mitsukuni's blonde curls. "Nii-chan?" Haruhi asked, a confused look on her face. "Yeah! Shi-chan is Takashi's younger sister. Just like Satoshi is Takashi's younger brother," Hunny explained to the first year girl. "It's nice to finally meet you Fujioka-san," I said, bowing with my cousin still attached to my side.

"How... how did you know my name?" she asked me, a creeped out emotion on her face. "Kuni-kun and Taka-nii-chan tell me alot about you. And so do Suoh-san and Ootori-san," I explained to the brown haired girl, and she nodded, understanding the way Hunny and Tamaki talk on and on about certain things. Even people! "Hoshi. Shouldn't you be in club?" my older brother's deep voice rang out, bringing our little conversation to an end. "Nekozawa-kun allowed me a day off so I could visit you and Kuni-kun," I explained, smiling a little at how my president said that family is more important to his 'little shining star'. That's what he calls me. It still confuzzles* me on why he calls me that. I mean, I know that Hoshi means 'star', but that nickname is still confuzzling to me.

"Really?! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki said, and the two twins popped up, hands up to their foreheads like army men. "Get a nice outfit for our princess to wear!" the 'king' ordered the two, and the saluted, dragging me towards a curtain with a peice of paper saying '_**dressing room**_'. "I'm gonna regret doing this," I murmered, and before I completely disappeared from everyone's sight, I watched as Suoh-san ordered everything to be perfect for our little 'reunion'. This was sooooo like him...

}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{}}}{{{}}}{{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}

By the time the twins were done dressing me up like their own personal Barbie, everything was different then when I arrived here. Everything looked traditional Japanese, the vases, tables, walls, everything. We even have to sit on the floor like I do at home when we have a little snack in the living room. I was dressed in an black kimono made of silk, a shooting star design going downwards towards the hem of the frabric, and delicate designs of sparkling stars along the front and back of the outfit. My shoes were replaced by my bare feet, and I had an silver obi to keep the kimono together.

Twin #1 styled my hair into twin ponytails that made me feel like a dog. It only raised my super long hair a few inches from it's original style. While Twin #1 did my hair, Twin #2 did my make up. Dark grey eye shadow accented my already dark eyes, and he put light pink lipstick on my lips. I felt like I was supposed to be a video game character and the creator just won 1st prize. Someone a little taller then me stepped in front of my, making me tilt my head a little to see the person's face. Tamaki bowed in front of me, stood back up, and led me to one of the tables where my brother and cousin sat.

"Shi-chan! You look so pretty!" Kuni-kun exclaimed, jumping off and showing off his own kimono (or whatever the men where in traditional Japanese areas...). It was just a plain emerald green color with sakura petals blowing in the invisable wind. Takashi was wearing his own kimono (or whatever it's called) too. A black one like mine, but instead of stars on the silky frabric, he had some sun rays and autumn leaves billowing around. Taka-nii-chan gave me a soft smile as I sat down next to Hunny and across from nii-chan. "You look lovely," he said simply with his baratone voice. "I hate this," I said, glaring at the peeking host club.

"Don't worry Shi-chan! It'll be great!" Mitsukuni said, before a scream could be heard from behind the curtain. The host club literally cut the large room in half, one half for the club, and the other for us. "What happened?" I asked, not really surprised by anything. I've heard the stories, so it's probably Suoh-san freaking out over something harmless. But apparently, the 3rd years of the club jumped up, and dragged me into their problems. God, I hate this...

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[[]]][[[]]]

By the time we arrived through the thick curtain, Tamaki was running around like an idiot. "Suoh-san? What's wrong?" I asked him, the emotion called 'bored' running through my veins like the blonde was around his half of the room. "He's coming!" was all he said, and the twins and Ootori-san tried to calm him down. When he did, the Black Magic club's emergency door opened, revealing Umehito Nekozawa, my club's president. Before any of us could react, Nekozawa-kun froze in place, staring in my direction. "My little shining star? Is that you?" he asked me, his face in total shock.

I blushed, not used to so much attention, especially from my president calling me that nickname in front of the Host Club. I was embarassed. "Yeah..." was all I managed to say before Tamaki got in front of me saying that Nekozawa could not have me for any dark magic experaments. I glared at Suoh-san as he tried to get me away from the 3rd year boy in the Black Magic club. "Suoh-san. I would appreciate it if you do not push me away from my president," I said, a dark aura coming from me. "P-P-President? You mean..." he trailed off, freezing in a scared pose. "Yeah Tama-chan! Shi-chan is in the Black Magic club, and she's the Vice President too!" Kuni-kun said, excitidly, jumping up and down in his little outfit. "No..." was all Tamaki said, before fainting onto the marble ground...

*** Confuzzles is a mixture of Confused and Puzzled. CONFUZZLES!**

**So how was it? It's the first time that I have ever done an OHSHC story with a 'Nozuka being a sibling... So please review if you can, and if there was any spelling mistakes, I will use that in future chappies! THX! :D I really like it when people give me story advice too for future chapters too, so if you have any ideas for a chapter or anything, you can PM me about it! Or do something to contact me with that info! :D :) :P**

**~cows4ever, Genious of the Geeks the second. I'm sad now... :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been exactly one week since the happening on Tamaki-san fainted and Nekozawa-kun seeing me in the very fancy clothing. It took a while until the Host Club's king woke up and everything was back to normal. For that I was glad. I don't want to stress things over that silly thing.

Nekozawa-kun has given me the day off again today, and I decided that I wanted to spend some time in the Host Club, to see how my brother and cousin were doing. They tell me when we go home about what happens in the club, but every once in a while, I'd like to see it with my own eyes. So today I didn't want to go home like I did every other time I'd get a day off from Club duties.

It took a little longer than last time I came to Music Room 3 because I guess I forgot where I was for a few moments. When I finally reached the elegant pink doors with the beautiful engravings and the golden curved doors, I paused before putting my hand on the handle. _Do I really want to do this?...Yes_

Putting some weight to push down the handle, the rose petals fell through the now open doorway and the Host Club was shown… in costume today. Mori-nii-chan was probably the most normal looking of the six that were there, along with Ootori-san. Both wore metal armor with either blue or purple cloth underneath, and Ootori-san had a book in hand with his other underneath his chin and on top of the arm of the couch while nii-chan had a sword in his right hand positioned on his shoulder while his other hand was out in the open as if welcoming. The others weren't that normal looking in the least to me. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing matching blue uniforms with large hats with equally large feathers, their swords sheathed at their sides. Kuni-kun wore a pink piece of armor with some purple. His was slightly hard to explain since it looked slightly like a dress, but It suited him, since Usa-chan was in his arms. And last was Suoh-san. He had white armor with red cloth and silver engraved on the outline of his suit. And he was the only one wearing a cape. His was white, matching his armor perfectly.

"Welcome!"

"Shi-chan! You're back!" Mitsukuni yelled, his smile growing larger than it was when I entered, which was very large than, and hugged me around my waist. Nii-chan grunted as a greeting, something he does quite often, and the others greeted me like I wasn't anything special, except for Tamaki who always welcomed every single person with ethusiasim. "Yes. Nekozawa-kun gave me another day off today, and I wanted to check up on you," I said, ruffling his hair like I always did. "And are you going to stay, Shi-chan?" he asked. I nodded silently, and my cousin hugged me tighter.

"Yay!"

I smiled at Takashi, and he gave a small and gentle smile back. For a small while I chit-chatted with Kuni-kun after he released me from his grip, and when Tamaki called him back to get ready into position, I walked to a chair away from the couch where they set up. I guess I was early than the other girls that usually swarmed this large and pink room since it was nearly empty except for the Host Club and I. And Haruhi-chan wasn't here, which was a little weird since she has a debt to pay off and she isn't hosting.

My question to where Haruhi had went was soon answered. The large doors than opened, and the Host Club did their usual 'Welcome' and the people that opened the portal were shown. Two girls I did not recognize appeared, their eyes searching around the room curiously. Tamaki went to them, saying something really cheesy when I noticed their uniforms.

They looked so familiar. The uniforms, that is. So where have I seen them? They wore a white sailor shirt, the sailor part red with white stripes, that hung loosely at the stomach but a red skirt continued on from the open space and down to the knees. On their shirt was also a bow that was a mix between yellow and white, and I didn't know if I thought that it looked ugly or somewhat cute.

I apparently was studying them so much, I didn't realize that another two people joined them. This time, one of the two I recognized as Haruhi, and she was holding a brown paper bag. Did she go shopping?

The three girls stood up tall as they began to call their names. The first one, a tall girl with short brown hair and gray-ish green eyes, said her name was Amakusa Benio. The second, the middle girl with long wavy golden hair and brown like eyes, was introduced as Maihara Chizuru. And the last girl, who was practically the smallest an youngest looking girl with brown short hair (but not as short as Benio's) and blue eyes, was presented as Tsuwabuki Hinako. Than they did all these theatrics. But I didn't pay attention to that part. I finally remembered why the uniforms looked so familiar to me. I was offered a spot at that school but decided not to because it meant it would be harder for me to contact my family. But the school was…

Lobelia Girls' Academy

I zoned back in when Haruhi got mad at the Host Club, mostly Tamaki-san, Kyoya-san, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun for selling something… What did I miss?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

"So how was your day off, my little star?" a voice asked. I was back in the dark room that I liked to spend some of my time in, the only people in here being the few trickling in to start off during the break time. Some others were a tiny bit busy doing some stuff like every day, but promised to come later at the end.

Turning around, I saw the black cloak, hair, and yellow cat puppet standing behind me.

"It was a little hetic, but I survived enough to know I shouldn't go where I'm not accustomed with naturally," I said, and I could see a little worry form on the face of my president. "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"I'm fine. And I went to the Host Club… I should never go there again. It could be a danger to my health with all the crazy things that it attracts."

**SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS! I had to read where I left off last time and I realized how awful it kinda sounded. I hope this was a little better, even if it was a little weird to understand. And I am truly sorry that I haven't posted in the past, like, five or six months. It's been a little hard with school and NHD and Band things to go to… Did you know I went to Portland and ultimately failed and National History Day Regionals? No? Well there, I already told you…**

**~cows4ever~**


End file.
